


Not What I Meant

by Flora (florahart)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Microfic, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps drawing Clint.  Clint retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Meant

**Author's Note:**

> This was commentfic I wrote for Inell when she said I should write more Clint/Steve.

"You could draw that," Clint says, jerking his head toward the window at the setting sun.

"Too many colors, too much ambiguity..." Steve frowns at his sketchbook and glances back up. "And I'm pretty sure I told you to stay still."

"I'm bad at being still."

Steve looks over the top of the sketch. "Uh-huh. I see how being a sniper would lead to a complete lack of self-control."

"I could hold still if there was something to shoot at. There's not. Also, I feel ridiculous." Clint squirms and scowls. "What do you need a drawing of me for, anyway? You see me every day."

Steve finishes what he's doing, then sets the tablet aside. "Personal interest," he says, crawling back into bed and pulling Clint up against him.

"What, you want jerk-off pics? Because, I mean, I do have a camera, and that doesn't involve sitting still!" Clint grins. "Actually, even if you don't want that, I do. Stay here."

Clint scrambles away out out of the bed, and Steve sighs and flops onto his back, pulling the sheet up over his face. "That's not what I meant," he says.

Clint yanks the foot of the sheet out from under the mattress and uncovers Steve up to the waist. "Ooh! Hold still!"

Steve facepalms through the sheet. "Seriously?" The mattress dips and Clint's hands rest on his thighs for a moment, and then Clint has both his wrists, bringing them down to his sides and leaving his face covered. "What are you--"

"Told you. Hold still," Clint says, and he nuzzles at Steve's belly. "I'm distracting you from your need to draw every part of me in minute detail."

"So, every time I draw you, you're going to blindfold and blow me?"

"Wait, that's not going to make you stop, is it?"

"Guess you won't know until you try?" Steve wraps a calf around Clint's ass and tugs until Clint chuckles and leans forward to lick.


End file.
